


the great sacrifice

by Jesse123456



Category: James bond and mission impossible
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse123456/pseuds/Jesse123456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2020 when the machines where ment to take over which sadly they did and killed everyone who stood in there way. Sadly for the human raise the machines nearly wiped them out there are only a little handful left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction to the great sacrifice

Its 2020 when the machines were ment to take over which they did 'sadly for the human rase' the human rase was wiped out because of them and only a handful of people were able to keep there lives the others, well let's just say they weren't so lucky, I will be telling you a story which I had to decide weather or not live or die, in this run down world.

Which one do you think it is?

A:live?

Or

B:die?


	2. James' story

It's 2020 when the machines took over, they where ment to help us not destroy us but they did I saw them kill the people I spent my life protecting but they would destroy anyone who stood in there way.

So I decided to leave, go on the run on my own I was the last one left that I knew of, so I had to go I had to run and at least stay alive.

Along the road I think it was round about 100 miles away from central London there was no livng soul but all of a sudden there was a small group round about 5 people walking on the side of the road so I pulled up to speak to them.

"hello!" said James 

" Hi" said the youngest child

"my name is James, where are you lot heading?"

"my name is luke and we are going anywhere away from those machines, and somewhere safe" he said

"same here do you guys want a lift? It is pretty lonely traveling on your own" said James

"y-yes please" said Luke

"jump aboard and let's get out of here" Says James

So they jumped aboard and we drove off up the very damaged road to god knows where but anywhere from where we where.

We came accross a supermarket that was deserted no-one was around, so me and another guy desideed to go and get some supplies, like food, water, first aid and other stuff to keep us alive

We got the supplies and headed back to the van, we put the stuff in the back with two other men when all of a sudden we heard a massive male scream come from the back of the supermarket the other where scared so I locked the door and went to investigate making sure I stayed in the shadows and kept the keys on me so the other could not drive off without me.

When I went round a corner, there it was one of the evil machines and it looked like it had a prisoner, he looked like he was in his mid 20s, but it was dark so I don't know, but I wanted to help him he looked like they had torchured him and he was minuets from collapesing, I felt sorry for him, then it hit me what if they where going to kill him right now where he stands I looked ahead and saw what looked like the Commander of all the machines standing near a chair which had two hand ties, it looked like they where going to execute him, so do I help him or let yet another person die?


	3. James meets Ethan

So should I help him or let him die?

"help me please someone help me" shouts the boy

"no-one is going to help you, no-one is alive, now execute him" says the machine

so they are going to execute him, not on my watch so I creaped closer not getting spotted, I see them put him i. the chair looking convetion, and then pull on the other end of the hand straps until they where tight enough and his body was shacking violently as he was being executed, he was bady struggling to get free from the straps, but all of a sudden he stops and he was still, unconscious. One of the machines walked over to the contraption and untied the rope from his hands another of the machines tells the commander that he is dead and they should go, the machine's commander agrees and they leave, so once they are out of sight I take my chance and leg it towards the lifeless body hoping that the machine lied.

So I picked him up and carried him back to the van and put him in the back, asking luck to look after him while I drive.

"look after him we need to get somewhere safe the machines are here so let's drive and tell me when we wakes up and remember he is one of us" say James

"ok we will and yes let's drive" says Luke

"good and yeah which way? That way I think" say James

So we start driving again for an hour and a half before we deside we are safe to stop and set up camp.

"has our little Friend woken up yet?" asked Luke

"I'm afraid not, but he is breathing though which is good" said James

And hour or so later

The fire is crackeling and is red hot and very warming, We are low on petrol, so three of the men went to fill up the petrol tank and they where back half an hour later.

"where am I?" said the young man

"your safe, I rescued you from those machines, and my name is James" said James

what's your man mate?" asked Luke

"thanks James and my name is Ethan " said Ethan

"well Ethan it's nice to meet you" asked James

"well it's nice to meet you too" said Ethan

"well Ethan why did those machines what to kill you? Did you do something to them?"asked James and Luke

"you could say that, I tried to protect my family (starting to cry) but I didn't manage to protect them all I managed to protect my sister but for how long I do not know but I hope I find them before they do, and..." said Ethan

"tell us everything but slowly though as we need to know so we can help you Ethan" said James

"Ethan tell us everything or we will hand you back over to them" said Luke

"Luke we will be doing no such Thing, Ethan is one of us, like I said he can tell us slowly so we can help him."said James

"thank you and where do you want me to start?" asked Ethan

"start from the beginning Ethan, when you first saw them" said James

"well..." said Ethan


	4. Ethan's story

It was the 29th of July 17:30 I just got home from work, I worked for an undercover organisation, That's when I first met those machines they killed everyone there but before that the boss told me to run and warn Max not to come back and for us to run and some point for me and him and anyone else who has survived will hopefully come back and confront these evil things, he also said

*flashback*

"you where the best Ethan you and Max and if we shall ever meet again then so be it, fight until the very end Ethan, now go and do me pround". Said the boss

*end of flashback*

So I did, I ran and on the way I told Max what had happened, and we both met at mine.

But the machines had somehow hacked into mine and his conversation and after a couple of minuets the machines got where and me, Max and my sisters had to leave I stayed behind just enough to see them kill my mum and dad, they just turned when I started to run out of the building but they caught up with us and took us all hostage but we escaped quite quickly my sisters ran one way and me and Max the other.

The machines followed us, I tripped over a root of a tree and fell over, I told Max to keep going, I gave him my number and then hid my phone back in my hidden pocket in my shoe. The machine caught up with me and tied me to his metal body and took me back to the boss.

When I got there the machine untied me and I turned on it and attacked it the boss told it not to kill me but just to teach me a lesson so they did they beat the hell out of me and in the end I gave in and just passed out. I woke up a little bit later on and I was tied up yet again to a cold brick wall with metal chains on my wrists, neck and legs so I couldn't get free, but I stated to shout and then one of them came in and told me that the boss wanted me, so they took me to the boss, and then the boss said to execute me, so they did and then I woke up here with you guys.

I don't know where my sisters or Max have gone but I plan to find out, first thing tomorrow morning I am going to call hanaway and see where he is.

"wouldn't it be safer if you do it now?" asked Luke

"no just Incase the machines are close they will track it back to us and then we will have to move quickly so if he does it tomorrow then we can go before they get here." said James

"this phone can never be tracked never I made sure of that" said Ethan

"ok you can do it tonight if you want to and we could set off as it is now 6:00am anyway" said James

"thank you and yes I will" said Ethan


	5. Ethan meets Hanaway again

"hello who is this?" asked a male voice

"it's Ethan Hunt is than hanaway?" asked Ethan

"oh my god and yes it is where are you?" asked hanaway

"I am save where are you?" asked Ethan

"I'm at the old club house in Doncaster come and get me please I am nearly out of food?" asked hanaway

"yeah sure just hang tight we will be there in half an hour we are only a couple of miles away" said Ethan

"ok I have to go bye" said Hanaway

"bye" said Ethan

"so where is he?" asked Luke

"Doncaster my back garden, can we please go and get him please?" pleaded Ethan

"yes we can of course, let's go" said Bond

" thank you so much" said Ethan

Half an hour later we reach my house in Doncaster and found hanaway in the tree house safe and sound, so we get him in the van and head off to a safe place to rest and hide as tomorrow we are going to start by getting some items to train with so we can be strong enough to beat those machines, and safe the rest of the human raise without losing anyone else definitely me,hanaway and bond and Luke the others don't say anything and don't even say who they are when we have asked them 20 times.

We find a machineless warehouse to hide and train so that is what we did.


	6. Down goes another one

The next day we were training for 5 hours straight and I have to admit, we work well as a group, me, James and Luke. After we finished me and Luke decided to go for some supplies from the local town, well what was left of it any way.

"we should go by foot" said Luke

"yeah we should at least we can get away faster on foot" said Ethan

"we'll be back in an hour or so guys." said Luke

So, after we got the rest of the money, we set off towards the town, when we got there to our surprise, there where quite a lot of people I'd say 15 of them, and one which looked like a good machine we couldn't believe our eyes. Anyway we went straight to the shop and got what we needed and headed out towards the checkouts to pay.

When we left the building, we heard a massive scream come from out side, we went and investigated (of course I had all the shopping). When we got there, there where three people dead and the machine going on a rampage, killing anyone that stood in his way.

The machine caught eye contact with us and we know we had to get out of there now, but how could we, if he leave we'll take it straight back to the others, so me and Luke had to split up and hope that the machine followed Luke somewhere, anywhere away from the others and I had to go back and tell them that we have to move on.

"see you my friend look after yourself and James" said Luke

"I will mate until we meet again some point, if in heaven, or on this run down planet, one day the humans will raise once again" says Ethan

So we ran our separate ways both hoping that the machine will not find the camp.

(POV's are going to be coming into the story for a bit)

Lukes POV

I had to run one way and Ethan the other, I had to hope that the machine followed me and to make sure that happened, I had to get its attention, I throw a hard rock at its head and that really got its attention so I had to run really fast making sure it was following me. All of a sudden I ended up getting trapped one end was a dead end the other end was...the Machine and he had company with him, of course I just gave in hoping Ethan had got back to the camp safely without getting into any trouble.

Ethan's POV

I had to run as fast as possible so the machine couldn't see me and it could only see Luke, who I thought was really brave of him to sacrifice himself for me and the group of survivers, I was only a couple of meters away and I heard him scream, I guess the machine got him, when I turned round to run there it was a massive machine pointing god knows what at me, but I knew, I had to get rid of him, some how even if it meant bringing it back to the camp, no I can't bring it back to the camp, I have to stand my ground and try and reason with it would it work or will I be destroyed as well?

"why do you want to destroy us?" asked Ethan

"we want to know your weaknesses, your strengths and then use them against you, the weak will die and the strong will rise,"said the machine

"but why are you killing us though that won't let you learn about us, instead it will wipe us out, I guess your group and commander are the only machines left, I take it?" asked Ethan

"yes that is true, but we are going to kill all the weak people on this planet, and then the strong will be left to rise and take over the planet, no weak people aloud, and you are next to be destroyed just like your friends will" said the machine

"you lot already killed me once and I survived it remember I am one of the strong ones, so let me live my life, knowing that one day I will destroy you and your kind" stated Ethan

The machine lets me pass and just stands there until he is teleported somewhere where he is needed.

Three hours later

I arrive back at camp to my surprise they were not there, the car is gone, and so is all the training gear it looked like they left in some sort of hurry, but they left me a map and circled where they would stay and wait for me to return even if it took me forever that was there last place of rest.

I know the place quite well it was a short walk from here and hour or so by foot, but by bike maybe 20 minuets, so I set off to find them and hope they where safe and tell them about Luke.

20minuets later

"hey you left, what happened?" asked Ethan

"the machines found us they killed everyone except for me and hanaway the others are gone" said Bond

"that's good that you two are ok the three musketeers," stated Ethan

"what do you mean where's Luke?"asked Bond

"we got into a bit of trouble we had to split up and make sure the machine followed Luke and it did until he ran into a dead end and the machines took him, and I am glad I got away with my life when I bumped into a massive machine, I thought walking to the think might give me some more information which it did" said Ethan

"like what tell us" said Hanaway

"they are trying to figure out our Strengths and weaknesses by killing us, I asked it why kill us and he said it was to destroy and to get rid of all the weak people so the strong people can take over, I told him to tell his boss that we will destroy them" said Ethan.

"no we are not going to fight them any more they have already killed so many people" said Bond and Hanaway

"so your not going to help me get our freedom back?" asked Ethan

"no we're sick of running and losing people to these things where is no way of getting those people back is there?" said Bond

"yes there is, I'm not going to give up, I'd die trying to destroy those things, who's with me?...


	7. Ethan goes it alone or does he

"who's with me then?" asked Ethan

"sorry Ethan but your on your own" said Bond

"yeah sorry Ethan I'm not getting myself killed now not for anything sorry" said Hanaway

"fine but don't blame me if they destroy everyone because no one is doing a single thing about it, well I am I'm going to stop them if it is the last thing I do, I am leaving first thing tomorrow morning"said Ethan sadly

"ok, and good luck on your own" said Bond and Hanaway

7am

I collected my belongings and tied them to the bike which was full of petrol, I said my last good byes to the boys and handed Bond a letter and I told him to read it out when I'm gone, I also told him that there was a map of where I was going to hide and train so if they did change there minds then they could find me, a little bit of me didn't want to go but I knew I had to, I had to go and do something about thoses evil machines before it was to late.

I got to my destination just before it got to mid day, I hoped that Bond and Hanaway were reading the letter.

Cross to Bond and Hanaway

"what does the letter say" asked Hanaway

"it says"started Bond

"Dear boys

I guess you have made your choice, but just think, that if we do fight at least we know deep down that at least we tried to beat them, even if we don't, people can see that we are trying, even if we die, we know that we did something about it, not just stood back and let it happen, I say we need to shows these machines, that the human raise will triumph, and take back what is rightfully ours, please come and find me please, I rather die knowing that I have at least tried to do something, please James, Trevor please I thought you guys where always going to be there for me, I guess not, so I say with a heavy heart my last good byes as of this time next week I will go alone, it seems, and face these monsters on my own and do my best to destroy as many as possible which won't be much I guess as there is 10 against 1,

Bye guys it was lovely knowing you, I can hear my self now screaming like Luke did when they killed him, I know we can do it, if not for me, do it for Luke.

Bye boys

Love you lodes

Ethan Hunt" said Bond

"we should help Him you know , he helped us, and I really do think we can beat them" said Hanaway

"hmm yeah let's get our stuff together and go and find Ethan" stated Bond

so that is what we did we packed our stuff and went to find Ethan, we followed the map he gave us and within the 3 hours we arrived to see him unconscious ad him body was bleeding he was alive though just, we made a fire and an hour or so he woke up surprised to see us.

"Ethan what happened?" asked James

"my sisters they where here, they didn't recognise me, they attacked me and said that they would be the death of me, as they just left me here with that" says Ethan pointing at a metal bar.

"you are ok though, yeah" asked Hanaway

"yeah and releaved to see you guys" said Ethan

"your right you know we can destroy them if we work together so tomorrow you are going to train us if that is ok?" sais James

"that will be amazing" says Ethan


	8. night of nightmare and mystery

As we all settled down, lit the fire and put some food, we all Decided to that we would take it in turns to keep look out, bond went first then it would be Hanaway and then me.

Bond's POV

Ethan and Hanaway both went to bed, Hanaway went straight to sleep, but Ethan stayed up a while and we had a bit of a chat about stuff. I asked him did he thought we could beat these things, he said yes we can but he didn't sound convinced though so I don't know what to think, can we beat them or will we be destroyed just like the rest?

3:00 pm

I woke Hanaway up and chatted to him for a bit before I fell asleep. I soon woke up again as I had a nightmare, a really bad one.

"arghhhh" Yelled Bond waking Ethan up

"what's wrong? What happened?" Ethan asked shocked

"I just had a nightmare about the day I saw my friends being killed by those things, those machines, they where like something you would see on Dr Who." Bond spoke after a long silence

"it's horrible seeing them killing innocent people, like they have done something to them, but we haven't, not what I can remember anyway" explained Hanaway

"why don't you two go to sleep and I'll stay on watch" Ethan suggests

" OK, thanks than, I ow you one" whispered Bond

Ethan's POV

everyone fell asleep and I stayed up to watch, only having two hours sleep, I didn't mind though, as long as hanaway was looking after James by sleeping quite close to him, they looked very cute together I have to admit.

the night was long and no noise could be heard for miles, just the odd call from a wolf or something in the distance.

All of a sudden out of nowhere I am hit with full pelt of a hard object, I wake up, not in the camp, the others are nowhere in sight, I hope what ever got me hasn't got them. It looked like I was somewhere safe, I has in someones house. They came in the room with food and a glass of white wine, it was good food mind you, they asked me what we where doing out in the woods with those machines out there, I told them that we had seen all our family and friends die because of those things and we wanted to do something about it, so I also told her that we had been training a little bit before nightfall, so we could go up against those things and hopefully kill them, all of them before they destroy us first.

it was morning when I finally went down stairs, as soon as I hit the bottom step I saw Bond and Hanaway stuffing there faces with food and drink before they put there heads up and spotted me in the door way. They jumped up and ran over to me and gave me a big hug, before leading me to the table, so, I could get something to eat.

it was 11.00 when we said our good byes and good lucks and walked back to where our stuff was, and started to train once again.


	9. day of questions and training

Ethan's POV

The sun was high in the sapphire sky, and we had been training for five hours until James Decided to call it a day, thank goodness for that. Me and Hanaway just collapsed once we got back to camp, I was on cooking duty, we had beans, sausages and toast, we where sick to the back teeth with it, what I would give to have my mum's homemade cooking. A tear left my eye because I suddenly remember I will never ever have that opportunity to have her cooking again, because of those horrible metal machines, they were dead, I swear on my life I will get revenge on these machines by killing every single one of them.

I feel a hand on my shoulder that brings me back from my day dream and I realise that I have tears rolling down my face, I couldn't make them stop but I had to for the others.

Since we got here I am the only one who has not crude yet or suffered, I made our lunch and joined the others near the logs, I sat half way between the logs and the fire, because I was freezing one minuet and hot the next the boys think I'm coming down with something, I haven't said a word since we left those people's house. I could hear them talking about me it was all good things I thing

"you haven't said a thing since we left this morning you ok?" asked Hanaway

"he must be coming down with something?" stated Bond

"he must be we need to get him checked out somewhere?" explained Hanaway

"yeah I know but there is no one alive is there and you don't look well either" says Bond

"I don't really feel that great to tell you the truth, what the time?" asked Hanaway

"half seven, yay Ethan, Hanaway does not look himself does he?" yelled Bond

"I might call it a night and go to bed early before I throw up" stated Hanaway

"ok, and where's Ethan gone?" asked Bond as Hanaway walks off

"BOND, QUICKLY, IT'S ETHAN, HE'S UNCONSCIOUS, HURRY, HE'S REALLY REALLY HOT " Hanaway yelled loudly

"quickly we need to take him away from the fire and put him in his bed, we can only keep and eye on him, you should get some rest you look Ill" said Bond

"wake me up if he gets worse ok?" asked Hanaway

"of course just get some rest" said Bond

Bond's POV

With Ethan and Hanaway both Ill and fast a sleep I decided to keep the fire in over night and use the coal we bought ages ago.

It was 7:00 in the morning and Ethan had got a lot worse Hanaway luckily has feeling a lot better and was up doing stuff making the camp more cleaner by putting things away and stuff like that, which was a big help.

Hanaway's POV

It was morning and I was feeling a lot better but more Ethan had got a lot worse he didn't even get up to eat breakfast which he normally did. I decided to clean up the camp a bit and put stuff away, when I noticed some Poison laying around it looked like it has left by someone or something, and then it hit me what if when Ethan gave us our food someone put some of this Poison in his food? I have to tell Bond.

"James look what I found? I have a hunch, what if when Ethan gave us our food someone put some of this Poison in his food?" Hanaway says

"possible, I have been thinking we should take him to the house we were in the other night they might have medication he can have and we can then top up on food, drink and sleep for that matter and maybe stay there for a couple of day" explained Bond

I just nodded and we collected some items and headed towards the house with me carrying Ethan.

Bond knocked on the door and a women answered the door and let us in quickly and told us to take Ethan up stairs and she would go and Get some stuff to bring down his fever and then give him something for his poisoning.

"will he be ok?" I asked she just nodded and offered us something to eat and drink who was nice of here, I offered to wash up for her in exchange or a couple of nights here which she was more than happy to help.


	10. One down nine to go

Bond's POV

As the night fell and the day came, Ethan as still out of it, it was not nice seeing him laying still like something had killed him, but we know that he was getting better but it didn't look like that.

It was coming to the end of our stay And it looked like we would have to leave without Ethan, as he was in not state to go anywhere, he hasn't even woke up, it's been a three days since he was poisoned. The women said she would take good care of him and send him back to us when he was well and fit again.

It was an hour before we what to go when a evil machine came this way and started shooting at the house we asked the couple if they had anything, like weapons or anything they said they did they had plenty of dinomite. We light the end of one and throw it out the window, it worked well it made it explode and destroyed it me and Hanaway where over the moon, when we realised that dinomite could destroy those things, ONE DOWN AND NINE TO GO! Me and Hanaway shouted at each other Ethan would be please to know we have found away to kill those things I said out loud. I asked if we could have some to take with us into battle at the end of the month.

Two days later

Hanaway's POV

Pit had been two days since we had destroyed that machine and left Ethan back at the house with that couple, we still haven't joined us, we were beginning to think we wouldn't come back to us, and that he was dead, we Decided to carry on training with him in your hearts for every day he is way he is missing out on the training, the couple said we can come and see him when ever we want and at night we can come and stay but by night we had to stay way just in case those things come back

As night fell over this run down planet we headed back to the house, and to our surprise Ethan was laying over the kichen table bleeding, we walked over to see yet another machine dead on the floor with the couple hiding in the corner. "what happened?" I asked they told me he'd saved there life's but getting badly hurt as well, she said that wasn't his blood but is was her husbands blood.

She walked up toEthan to help him up and wash him down to there was no blood left, he spoke to her in a diffrent language, me and one just looked at each other in amazement we didn't even know much about his guy, I only just started the IMF before these machines started there funny business.

"I bet you guys are wondering what the heck is going on here right? Then let me tell you, it starts when I was 10"Ethan started to say


	11. Ethan's background

Ethan's POV

"I bet you guys are wondering what the heck is going on here right? Then let me tell you, it starts when I was 10" I started to say.

"It started when I was 10 and my sister's pet rabbit died. Sis was absolutely gutted and didn't leave her room for ages. Some how I brought it back from the dead, I knocked on her door she told me to go away, but I told her that I had a little gift for her, she was only 5, she told me to come, in so I did and I told her that in the basket was her gift, she was over the moon over it, she said she loved me so much, then a couple of years later we moved to the roughest part of town, some of the bullies where picking on my little sister, and they then started on me, I didn't stand a chance, they where kicking, punching me and one of them stood on my chest to keep on the ground, a week later me and my sister started a new school and there was a party on, my mum told me to take my sister to it, so I did, but the roof collapsed trapping everyone inside except my sister, she had gone out side for some fresh air when she heard a loud bang, and she rang 999 and said there had been an accident, and there were people inside, all the people where rescued apart from me I was stuck right at the back of the building some of the older boys had tied and gaged me up and had me cornered, before the roof came down of top of us, after I was rescued, the doctors pronounced me dead at the scene, they told my family that I had lost to much blood, but the next thing you know I wake up with nothing wrong with me, that is what they told me.

"ok, but what did you tell the lady to do?" stated Bond

"I told her to go up stairs, because I do not want to scare her when I bring back her husband back to life"whispered Ethan

"ow I see, ok, can we um, watch?"asked Hanaway

"yeah I guess so, but be quite though" Said Ethan

Bond's POV

Ethan brought the man back to life, it was amazing we has dead and now he's hugging his wife and talking to Ethan, about god knows what, anyway it was half an hour time Ethan came into the living room and told us that the couple said we could stay here with them, we both thanked Ethan and the couple for what they have done.


	12. The final battle

Ethan's POV

it was nearing the end of the week when we said our final good byes, knowing that we might never meet again, we got in the car with all our gear and set off to end this stand up and destroy as many machines as possible before we are killed our selfs.

We make camp just a couple of miles way.

"guys if you don't want to do this then the car is full of petrel and they can leave now." I stated

Hanaway got up and took the keys and left bond stayed and said he would fight till the end...

The next morning we got the equipment needed and set off by foot, to find these evil machines, we found them with ease and we took them down with ease as well one at a time we knew there where only nine including the commander. I told bond that the commander was mine and once we had destroyed the machines to leave, run away a live knowing the machines are dead, he agreed and was the eighth one collapsed Bond bid m a farewell and vanished into the distance, it was only me and the commander standing between life and death.

I found the commander on her own she yelled.

" no one is coming to help you commander all you machines are destroyed it is only you and me" and with that I shoot her with my machine destroying laser but sadly it was the last one and it could only be used once, I was out of ideas, surely I was going to die, she shoot her laser at me and it hit me right through the middle of my chest, I was a gonna the next thing I know I am hosted up and chained to her metal body, she said I was slowly dying while attached to her body there seamed me be no hope.

But we had a plan me and bond only make the commander think there is on.y one alive but there isn't, all of a sudden out of nowhere there cam a laser beam hit the machine actually where we wanted it but we knew if it caught one of us and we had to use the beam it would them...

The machine fell backwards with sill till chained on it was moments away from exploding, with my body with it...

2 minuets later there was the most massive explosion the machine exploded... The question is was I still connected to it body?


	13. After the final battle

" was I still connected to her body?" said Ethan

Bond's POV

the machine exploded taking half of the ground with it and filling the air with a big dust cloud. Luckily I managed to get Ethan free before the explosion and got to a safe distance.

Ethan's POV

Bond saved my life before the machine exploded, I never told Bond that I can bring the entire human race back, but it would kill me or most definitely weaken me, but let not make this about me, so I did I brought the whole human race back from the dead.

Bond thanked me and I told him that no one can ever know it was me or I will be tested on as I am not fully human.

Three mouths later

So with the world back to normal I return home to see Hanaway sitting at my kitchen table, with my whole family, I loved them to bits and I do not know what I would do with out them.

So with that my story come to an end James now lives here with me, Hanaway and my family who adopted him.

The end


End file.
